SHIELD Chases Jackson
by Blues Stories
Summary: Percy has been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar since he was 12. Fury calls on Coulson's team and the Avengers to take down the alleged inhuman and/or terrorists. ITS FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Explaination

Story

In the beginning I will split up the story into two parts. One is for the Percy Jackson Part and the Other for S.H.I.E.L.D. Once they come together the story will be one. If you don't get it just wait and see.

The story is set after the War with Gaea, after Daisy(Skye) learns to use her powers and before the Infinity war. I will however be using the original team of Avengers.There will also be no Civil War.

ALL OF THE CHARACTERS GO TO MARVEL AND UNCLE RICK. All I own is the cover and plot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

The war with Gaea ended a week ago. The seven were on their way to burn Leo's shroud. Everyone mourned in the loving memories of their crafty jokester. The whole ceremony was going as planned when all of a sudden the shroud burst into flames without it ever being touched by fire.The demigods scurry to try and find the cause when they here a familiar shout. There standing behind the burning shroud was the boy they were supposedly mourning.

Everyone was shocked, the first to react was Piper who charmspeaked the poor boy to slap himself repeatedly while walking into the fire. Leo soon got out of the trance and said

"Hey Beauty Queen!" He went in for a hug but was instead met with a furious blonde who judo-flipped him.

"Annie! What was that for. I thought you'd be glad that I'm alive."

"That Valdez, was for making us believe you were dead. This is your funeral your crashing for GODS sake!"

"Fine! I just had to do something you know." Leo pointed towards where he came from to reveal a lady. Everyone was confused, Percy on the other hand said, "Calypso?"

Everyone gasped. Calypso was free and was now holding hands with Leo. "So yeah. I had a promise to keep and basically, I went to Ogygia to free my lovely lady over here."

*Time Skip brought by laziness*

It has been a week since Leo crashed his own funeral and well he wanted to show his Sunshine the world so, he asked the seven if they could come with him and Calypso to show them New York City.

By 10 am the crew were in Manhattan and ready to explore. They decided to go a double decker. They waited in line for the bus, which took forever.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury was going through some boring paperwork when he came across a not so boring name, Perseus Jackson. He searched the name in their database to find only a single sheet of scanned paper that read:

Name: Jackson, Perseus

DOB/Age: August 18,2000 18 yo (A/N I know that it's not August yet but can you pretend he already turned 18)

Status: Alive

Residence: (Address) New York City, NY

Distinguishing Characteristics: Jet Black Hair, Sea green eyes,

Tan, should be about 6 ft, tan

Relations: Sally Jackson-Blofis(Mother)

Father unknown (Lost at sea)

Gabe Ugliano(First Step-dad, missing, presumed dead)

Paul Blofis(Second Step-dad)

Estelle Blofis (Half-sister)

Annabeth Chase(Girlfriend)

Personal Dossier: Kicked out of several schools, Blown up buses,arches,volcanoes, "accidentally" put class in a shark tank, does not appear to be on radar for large amounts of time.

WARNING: Possible Inhuman and/or terrorist

Fury decided it was something worth looking into so he called Coulson and his team and The Avengers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fury debriefs the group on this Perseus Jackson. Everyone is listening intently. Thor finds something familiar about the name but can't place it. Daisy is wondering what powers the kid has and how he could destroy so much at such a young age. Everyone although suppressed, doesn't want to hurt a kid, I mean he is only 18 for god's sake.

Still they find themselves on The Bus (A.K.A. Coulson's plane) heading for Central Park in New York. Coulson thought it best to not overwhelm the boy so he decided to send Daisy, because she is inhuman, Black Widow as insurance ( he would have sent May but she wanted to stay and pilot the plane), and Hawkeye incase they needed him to take Jackson out at a distance. They would all be using Icers cause they only wanted to knock him out and not kill him. Hawkeye even got a special Icer arrow.

They soon touched down on Stark tower so they wouldn't draw attention to the huge plane landing in the middle of Central Park. The trio went on foot to Central park wearing normal clothes with their gear hidden. They found Jackson in the midst of eight other people, who they assumed to be his friends. The trio was trailing them careful not to draw attention to themselves.

What they didn't know was that the demigods noticed that three people were following them and decided to walk to a secluded part of the park. The trio didn't notice that they were left alone with the eight until they were all alone. They tried to hide but Piper commanded them to come out. Confused on why they followed what she said, they came out of their hiding places.

"What do you want?" Percy questioned furiously cause all he wanted was a nice time outside.

"Perseus Jackson, you are wanted for S.H.I.E.L.D. on the accounts of being an unregistered inhuman and possible terrorists." Daisy said with authority.

Percy began laughing along with the rest of the crew.

"Me (laugh) a terrorist (laugh) that is hilarious."

"Guys am I a terrorist and I just don't know it?" he asked his friends jokingly. Everyone protested, the trio however just stood there dumbfounded at their unusual response. Once they composed themselves they did however found it strange that they called him Perseus.

"Who are you, what is shield and what is an inhuman?" Annabeth questioned threateningly.

Daisy wouldn't normally give out all the information but she knew that with inhumans to get them safely she had to earn their trust first.

"I'm Daisy Johnson or Quake, and I'm pretty sure you know Hawkeye and Black widow from the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. is an organization that stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. An inhuman is a person with powers through the means of terrigenesis, or being encased in rock and getting out of it."

"Honestly, how have you not heard of this, we are practically on the news everyday." Hawkeye says.

"Well let's just say we aren't really into news." Piper retorts.

" Still we would like to PEACEFULLY bring Perse-"

"Its Percy, stop calling me Perseus or else." Percy said with the most terrifying glare he had."

"All right, Percy we just need you to come with us to make sure you have your powers under control and that you don't hurt anyone."

"But you see I don't feel like going away for awhile cause this was supposed to be a nice and relaxing day and I intend on having it."

Apparently they didn't like that answer cause Hawkeye notched is arrow and aimed it at Percy's leg, while Black Widow took out her icer gun, and Daisy stood in a fighting position.

"Last time Jackson, come peacefully or their will be consequences." Black Widow threatened.

"MMMM.. How about NO!" At this point the demigods were all in fighting stance, no weapons cause it would just go straight through the mortals.

Then all Hades broke loose.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: The Bus is what Coulson calls his plane.**

 **Daisy went for Percy and Annabeth, Black Widow went for Piper, Hazel, and Calypso. Hawkeye went for Jason, Frank, and Leo.**

 _ **Daisy VS Percy and Annabeth**_

Daisy tried to break them up so she only had to focus on one of them but they wouldn't separate. Soon she got desperate as they were getting the upper hand so she gave a little push on Annabeth with her powers and Annabeth ended up on the ground about 20 feet from them. Percy yelled over to make sure that she was fine and she was and already making her way back. There was no water around so Percy decided to make a small earthquake to knock Quake off of her feet and it worked. Daisy was a bit surprised after all she didn't know what his powers were and they were almost like hers. The three continued on fighting hand to hand, their powers were draining them.

 ** _Black Widow VS Piper,Hazel and Calypso_**

Black Widow aimed for the three girls, firing two bullets. Piper charmspeaked her to not shoot at her. Hazel used the Mist to make it seem like she was on the right when really she was behind the Black Widow. Calypso's magic was still recovering but it was enough to make a shield around her so the bullets just bounced off. The fight continued this way until Black Widow ran out of bullets and resulted in hand to hand combat.

 ** _Hawkeye VS Jason, Leo, and Frank_**

Hawkeye notched three arrows aiming for all the boys, he was going to pat himself a good job but was then surprised. The arrow going for Jason curved to the right with the wave of his hand. The one going for Leo deconstructed itself in mid-air (these arrows are high-tech so with Leo being the son of Hephaestus he could certainly mess with the mechanics). Then when it came to frank he just plain caught it before it could imbed itself into his shoulder. Since Hawkeye just stood there dumbfounded, the boys took that to their advantage and attack him from all sides.

 ** _Up at Stark Tower_**

The rest of the crew stood in amazement as they saw the trio getting their asses handed to them by kids. Coulson decided to send the rest of the group there to help fight them off. In a hurry they all boarded the Bus and headed for Central Park. The Bus was hovering directly above the scene and the rest of the team flew down. Thor and Banner flew with Thor's hammer. Iron man flew with Captain America. Coulson and May parachuted down. Fitz-Simmons stayed back.

Now the fight stopped to look at the new fighter cascading down from the plane.

" Oh come on now it's not fair!" Leo shouted

"What do you mean before it was 3 to 8 not its 9 to 8, just makes it more fair." Coulson shouted.

"It isn't fair cause you have a god!" Annabeth retorted.

Just like that Thor remembered who Perseus Jackson was and he had to get out of their because Perseus asked not to have any interactions with a god/goddess unless it was an emergency. As to not die at the hands of the fates as it was sworn on the river Styx, he flashed (not the flash that the Greek gods do that kills) away to Asgard.

"What the…" The S.H.I.E.L.D. team said dumbfounded as to why the most powerful person in their arsenal would just disappear.

"Well now it's even 8 to 8." Piper said quite relieved that they did not have to fight a God. That remark shook S.H.I.E.L.D out of their stupor and into fighting mode. The fight continued on. 

May fought with Annabeth. Annabeth thought she was quite skilled and admired her strength, too bad she had to put her down. May admired Annabeth's fighting, she was skilled for her age, too bad she had to capture her. The situation reminded May too much of Bahrain and that angered her even more. At this point she fought and fought and Annabeth was slowly losing. Finally, May was able to make a final blow and knock out Annabeth. May took her back to the Bus.

Jason took on Hawkeye. By now Jason was fluent in his fighting style and he was able to dodge every one of his attacks. He was gaining the upper hand with every punch and kick but he was knocked out by May who was passing by with Annabeth. May saw that Jason was winning and so she grabbed what was nearest to her, a brick and threw it at his head, knocking him out. Hawkeye thanked her and followed May to the Bus while dragging Jason along.

Since Piper was already fighting Black Widow, she too took note of her fighting style and of course her charmspeak was working perfectly well on her. She commanded Black Widow to punch herself instead. Piper however got distracted when she saw that Jason was knocked out again, she forgot about Black Widow who was sneaking up to her with a punch. Piper noticed to late and was knocked out. Black Widow followed suite and dragged her captive back to the Bus.

Frank took on the big guy. Frank couldn't exactly turn into the Hulk so he did the next best thing, he turned into an elephant. He kept on charging at the Hulk until he could see the green guy getting dizzy. Frank than turned back because the Hulk was going down, however when Frank came over to check on him, he woke up and punched the son of Mars right in the noggin. The Hulk pretty happy that he took out his opponent, grabbed him in one hand bounded back to the Bus.

Hazel took on Captain America. Successfully confusing the super soldier by using the mist to make it seem like there were five of her. The Hazels went in and attacked at all sides. Captain America did notice that some of the attacks were stronger than the others and that is when he realized that the real Hazel was the one behind him because the was the strongest Hazel. He took his shield spinned and with a clang took out Hazel. Quite sorry that he just took out a kid, he carefully carried her to the Bus.

Leo and Iron Man were in a heated fight, literally. Leo set himself on fire and Iron Man kept blasting him with his blasters. They were getting nowhere so Leo distinguished himself and focused on disarming the attack mechanism on the Iron Man suit. It was working and soon Iron man fell not so gracefully out of the air, knocking himself out. Leo looked around and went to Calypso's side.

Calypso was battling Coulson. Coulson using his mechanical hand, it would be working well, but Calypso still had her forcefield up and every one of his attacks would just bounce off. Then Leo came to her aid and soon his hand just became dead weight, as Leo shut it off. Coulson then got the brilliant idea to just swing his arm like a hammer. Fighting the two kids with powers seemed impossible but he soon caught a lucky blow and knocked them both out. With the help of Iron man who just woke up, they carried the two to the Bus.

The last one standing was Percy and Daisy. Daisy was full on using her powers as well as Percy. Daisy was flying around trying to distract Percy so she could knock him out but Percy was quick and dodged all her attacks. During the fight Percy remembered there was always water in the air so he tried to gather all of the water molecules he could and soon he had them freeze and create hail. He flung them at Daisy who just quaked them apart before it could reach her. Daisy who was now getting antsy decided to make a mini earthquake, problem Percy was doing the exact same thing and the result was messy. Both of them were knocked out and now Central Park had a large gaping hole.

The rest of the team noticed this and Captain America and Iron Man were sent to pick them up. Soon they were up in the air with nine unconscious people.

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm doing "question of the week"._**

 ** _What are your favorite fandoms?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: The Crew is the seven plus Calypso**

 **The team is Coulson's team and the Avengers**

Daisy woke up to find herself in the lab and the eight captured teenagers in separate inhuman capsules. She went over to the meeting room to find the rest of her team and the Avengers making a plan on how they were going to handle the prisoners. They were arguing quite loudly and Daisy was getting a headache so she yelled "STOP!!"

There were protests but she motioned them to be quite.

"Avengers what is your plan?"

"I believe we should bring them to the Helicarrier because it would make it difficult for them to escape by ocean in the middle of nowhere. Plus, Fury is there and he can deal with them. Stark wanted to bring them to the tower but we have no inhuman holding cells." Steve summarized

"Okay, how about you Coulson."

"Well I thought we should bring them to our tundra hideout. That would be more difficult to get out of and Fury was the one who gave us that hideout so we couldn't be found."

"Those sound really good but you know that it isn't up to you or me. It's up to Fury. Why haven't you called him yet."

The rest of them knew what she was saying was true. Without protest May went over to contact Fury.

"Agents, Avengers. Were you successful?"

"Yes sir!" They all send unanimously.

"Good. Bring them to The Fridge I'll meet you there."

The call ended and May went to the cockpit to pilot the plane to the fridge.

Time Skip brought by Fury's Eye*

About an hour later, a terrifying scream filled the plane. The team rushed to the sound to find Percy screaming in his cell. Soon the others were awake too. Annabeth was the first to react and began yelling at the team to open her door so she could get to Percy. The team refused and the rest began yelling at them to let Annabeth or Percy scream will never stop. The team refused saying it was against protocol and left.

30 minutes later, they heard a new scream, the team ran to find that it was still Percy but now he looked different, his arm was bent the wrong way. They had no idea how that could happen in someone's sleep. But they were getting desperate so they disobeyed protocols and let Percy and Annabeth in the same cell.

Annabeth ran to her Seaweed Brain as fast as her legs could and soon she was saying things like

"Percy please wake up...We aren't there anymore...come on...we have blue cookies... Percy please... I can't lose you..."

Just as Annabeth was about to break down, Percy sat straight up.

"Annabeth?"

"Seaweed Brain! It's me, oh I thought I was losing you again."

"I promise as long as I'm alive I will always come back to you."

"I love you, Wise Girl!"

"I love you too, Seawe-"

"Come on, time to go back" Black Widow commanded.

Without protest, Annabeth went back, knowing that her Seaweed brain was alright. Simmons was able to tend to Percy's broken arm and put a cast on. The rest of the trip was uneventful, surprisingly Zeus didn't zap Percy out of the sky. In about 2 hours the plane touchdown at the Fridge.

 **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON FRIDAY I KIND OF JUAT SLEPT THROUGH THE DAY**


	6. Vacation

**Please don't get angry but I forgot that I was going to Italy for two weeks and well I'm not sure I'll have the time or the service to get the next two chapters up. So before you get MAD, let me say that if I have the time AND service I will post on my normal posting days. If not I will be back and will post on August 18 2018. If you don't believe me then here it is**

 **I BLUE FROM BLUE'S STORIES ON WATTPAD AND PROMISE ON RIVER STYX THAT I WILL POST A CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!**

 ***Cue the thunder rumbling***

 _P.S. I might post some pics of Italy on the next chapter so get ready for that._


	7. Percy Jackson Reaches another Year

First off Happy Birthday to Mr.Seaweed Brain. We congratulate you on continuing another year!!

Hey guys I just returned from Italy so I'm not really up to it yet but keep a lookout for a late update. You never know cause I'm maybe going to post more than one chapter!!! So get ready for that.

Once again I'm sorry for not posting yesterday and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the demigod that introduced us to the fandom we LOVE (Leo V.)!!!


	8. Chapter 5

AN: Just go with it.

The 8 were escorted to heavy duty cells. Now you're probably thinking, why aren't they fighting back and trying to escape well there is a very good reason for that. The demigods knew they were outnumbered especially since none of their weapons would work on mortals and they didn't want to injure a mortal with their powers. Besides they were exhausted the amount of power the demigods used in that fight drained them all. However Percy still beat himself up because he didn't want to be captured, he just wanted a relaxing day with his friends. But, he also knew that if they jumped off the helicarrier into the ocean Percy couldn't control the water without passing out and drowning himself.

Soon after an eye patch man entered the room and told the guard to unlock Percy's cell and put him in interrogation room C. The others looked like they were going to protest but the look on Percy's face quieted them down. Soon after Percy was shackled to a metal chair. Percy was getting antsy waiting for the interrogation to start and started tapping his feet and hands. The door then opened revealing the Eye Patch man.

Fury: Perse-

Percy: It's Percy to you.

Fury: (not giving him the satisfaction) Perseus Jackson you have been apprehended on the accounts that you have been using your inhuman powers to commit terrorism. 

Percy: Well Mr.Eye Patch once again I have to say I am not one of these inhuman thingies. So if you will I would like to leave.

Fury: You have not denied that you are in fact a terrorist and your little power show with one of my agents just proves that you are in fact a powered person.

Percy: Mr. Eye Patch, how many times do i have to say that I am not an inhuman and definitely the farthest thing from a terrorist.

Fury walks out of the room frustrated that no prisoner would ever make things easy and just confess. Fury sends in Romanoff. I mean the woman conned the God of tricks.

Natasha: Mr.Jackson, I am Natasha Romanoff.

Percy: Hi, Natasha. (thinking- so this the good cop or what)

Natasha: Mr.Jackson I just wanted to ask some simple questions about your life. Is that okay.

Percy: Yeah that's fine.

Natasha: Your full name is Perseus Jackson, correct.

Percy: Yes 

Natasha: Where do you currently live?

Percy: I live in NYC with my Mom and Dad

Natasha: Is it your biological dad or step dad?

Percy: Well technically he's my step-dad but he just feels like he's been there my whole life you know. (thinking- sorry Dad, you know mortals and all. You and Paul are equal)

Natasha: Alright, where do you go to school.

Percy: Well school is a difficult subject cause I went to Europe for a year and only just got back. But I will probably go back to Goode.

Natasha: Who are the others that came with you.

Percy: Well the girl with blonde eyes, is Annabeth my lovely girlfriend. The blonde guy is Jason. You probably already know Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean. The chinese guy is Frank. The african-american girl is Hazel. The one who looks like a spanish elf is Leo. And the girl with caramel hair is Calypso.

Natasha: Where did you guys meet.

Percy: Well most of us met at a summer camp for kids that have ADHD and/or dyslexia. While some of us met through our parents and another camp for disabled children.

Natasha: Thank you for your time Percy. We'll see where you're going next.

Natasha reported to Fury that the boy was either telling the truth or is very good at lying. Fury was shocked that this kid stumped Romanoff. However, the questions were revealing, they got almost everyone's identities, but it did set some red flags. Jason's record only went to when he was just a toddler. Frank was canadian and did not have a visa of any kind to indicate why he was living in the US. Hazel had no record, as well as Calypso. Daisy even tried to hack her way through some files but found nothing new about their recent captures.

*Time Skip brought by Kronos*

A few hours and S.H.I.E.L.D was still trying to dig up dirt on the mysterious teens. Meanwhile, said teens fell asleep, in their not so comfortable cells. But of course sleep was not supposed to be peaceful for demigods so as soon as they fell into a deep sleep and alarm was sounded. Fury took the Avengers to the cells hoping that mere teens couldn't surpass their security. Boy was he wrong. When they arrived they found the most disgusting creatures known to man. 3 leathery old woman stood in front of the 8 cells snarling at the guards who froze in fear.

Bhy this time the demigods and Calypso woke to see the furies. Percy was the first to speak up.

Percy: What are you doing here?

Alecto: Hello dear! Nice to see you again. Would you like some math questions?

Percy: What are you doing here!

Alecto: We do not answer to you dearie.

Fury: The boy has a point. Why are you here.

The Furies: Fear us mortal, we do not bow to lesser beings.

Thor: He may be mortal, but I am not. I command by order of Odin, for you to state your business.

Alecto: Hello, Thor. We meet again I see. But once again you do not command us.

Hazel: He may not command you but my Father does. Did he send you to free us.

Megaera: TSK TSK TSK, Now now Hazel dear, your Father did not send us you see, put a higher power did.

Jason: My Father then.

Tisiphone: No of course not. We come from a higher power. Older than the gods. You see Hades has abused our power for too long. We broke free of his foolish rule.

Megaera: Our new master, is kinder and has told us we could treat you however we want as long as we take the prisoners he requested.

Annabeth: Then what are you waiting for?

Alecto: Oh look who grew up and stopped depending on that puny demigod. What was his name again. Oh that's right it was Luke wasn't it.

Percy: Don't talk about him like that. And Annabeth's right what are you waiting for.

The Furies: Nothing.

In a blink of an eye, the Furies disappeared and reappeared in different positions. Alecto appeared in Franks cell and gripped him with her talons. While Megaera did the same with Jason, and Tisiphone did with Hawk Eye. They disappeared once again but not without saying

"Tell Drama King, Mother sends her Regards."

A.N. Not going to ask for your forgiveness for not posting cause I was just plain lazy.


	9. Chapter 6

Thor against Fury's began to open the cells that held the now 6 captives. The six bowed to Thor.

Thor: No need to bow. You all are much mightier than I.

Percy: Thank you, Lord Thor.

Annabeth: We have heard plenty from my cousin Magnus.

Thor:(embarrassed) Oh well you know Asgard can make people act differently.

Fury:(clears throat) Why are you releasing them!

Thor: I can vouch for these children. Although shielded from the eyes of mortals they have saved this world twice. 

Fury: How are we supposed to trust them, after all you haven't really been onboard with the Avengers lately.

Annabeth: Well Mr….

Fury: Fury

Annabeth: Well Mr.Fury you may not believe us now but I do believe we met for a reason so if you could we would like to offer some proof. Although we might need some travel.

Fury: (doubtful) Alright but you will each be accompanied by these heroes standing before you. Where will we be going?

Annabeth: We will be going to the Empire State Building sir.

Fury: Why-

Percy: I think it's best that we show you instead of tell you.

Leo: (muttering) Wow he's thinking, that's a first.

Percy: I heard that Leo.

Annabeth: Enough. Mr.Fury perhaps we should get going.

Fury: (thinking- she's commanding) Alright we should take the Bus back to New York.

Annabeth: With all due respect sir but, the amount of time it took to fly here meant that we are probably far from New York and would suggest we take a faster mode of transportation.

Fury: Oh we will be taking the same aircraft, the Bus is what it has been dubbed.

Percy: If its an airplane I think I should use a different mode of transportation, along with Hazel. We have some.. Um… flying restrictions.

Fury: (annoyed) You took a plane here and your fine.

Percy: But its really a matter of life and death.

Fury: (glaring at Thor)

Thor: Perhaps it's best we let the children take their own mode of transportation. I sense that it is not wise to travel with the two of them. I am sure that they will make it in time. You two meet us in the lobby of the Empire State building.

Percy and Hazel: Thank you Lord Thor.

The remaining seven, Calypso, Coulson's team, the Avengers, and Fury headed to the bus. Agent May flew eastward to NYC, while Percy mist traveled and Hazel Shadow traveled to Mt.Olympus. They warmed the Gods of who was coming and proceed to head 600 floors down to the Lobby to wait for the rest. A few hours later they had arrived in one of Mr. Starks cars.

Percy: Hey guys!

Tony: How'd you get here so fast. I mean with a plane it took 7 hours.

Hazel: We have our ways. Anyways let's head inside.

Percy:(front desk)Can I have the key to the 600th floor.

Worker: No such thing kid.

Percy: I'm sorry, I'm not sure you heard me, Perseus Jackson, ask for the freaking key.

Worker: (s h i t i n g his pants) I'm sorry sir, here you go.

Percy: Thank you, have a nice day.

They headed to the elevator, while Tony asked Leo how there could possibly 600 floors in a building. Apparently on the flight they bonded over mechanics and haven't stopped talking about it. After a very awkward elevator ride with the worst music ever, the doors opened to a brilliant skylight. The mortals stared at the beauty and continued to question how this was possible.

The demigods led the way to the throne room where Percy and Hazel had prepared the Gods of what was to come. The demigods bowed and the mortals though they should follow suit cause it seemed they new what was happening.

Percy: Zeus, we present to you the mortals we discussed. Guys these are the Greek Gods and yes they are very real.

Annabeth: I am sure Percy and Hazel have told you of the Furies actions. I have reason to believe the our meeting was no coincidence. I think that we are meant to partner up with them to conquer the new evil that is to come.

Athena: Very wise my daughter. While on your travels, we discussed that it would be best if you took them to camp and train them in our world.

Zeus: Also, I have contacted Chiron and had him send search teams to look for Jason, the Mars child, and the mortal. 

Apollo: I also sent Rachel back to the camp in case of a prophecy.

Zeus: Now that that is over with, Argus is here to drive you to camp. The mortals can leave we just need a word with the demigods, Calypso, and Thor.

The mortals left and stood by the elevators.

Zeus: We have come to discuss the situation. Firstly, Thor I grant you permission to enter the Greek world to assist with the problem. Calypso I grant you your powers as some had gotten stripped when you left your island. 

Posiedon: Percy, you are my most powerful child but I grant you energy so that you can unleash your full potential without being tired out.

Athena: Annabeth I grant you the knowledge and control over my domain. 

Aphrodite: There is not much i can offer you my Piper but I will amplify your charmspeak.

Pluto: Hazel, I give you power in my greek domain.

Hapaestus: Leo, you already have all the powers of my domain, so I am going to bless you on your journey.

Zeus: (booming) Now off you go.

They leave the throne room and lead the mortals down to the lobby to find several Delphi's strawberry trucks lined up to go to CHB.

A.N. Was hoping to post 3 chapters but I can't figure out a freaking prophecy. It's still in the works. So instead of writing a shorter third chapter I decided not to post it at all.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the not so long ride to Long Island the demigods granted the mortals permission to enter CHB. Then they walked over to the big house to discuss the situation with Chiron. Once inside they all sat around the pool table with Chiron and Mr.D at the head.

Mr.D: Get this thing over with.

Chiron: I apologize for his behavior, he is Dionysus god of wine, and I am Chiron trainer to heroes.

Annabeth: Chiron, I worry this will become another war.

Chiron: A fine concern Annabeth but we cant be too sure of anything. For now as ordered by the gods you must modify the mortals' weapons to hit monsters as well as train them for whatever may come.

Annabeth: Alright Chiron, but where will they be staying.

Chiron: It is best that they stay in Poseidon or Zeus cabin for their stay here. As it is only occupied with Percy and Jason and that way if they need guidance they will have a person who knows CHB. As Jason is missing it falls on you Percy to split them up and tell them the procedures, you know what the harpies love to do when they catch a rule breaker. Now off you go chil…..

Rachel came running in, she stood out of breath while a Glenn smoke emitted from her mouth. The oracle spoke...

There are 8 to be revealed, 

To join the mortals' shield,

In a fight for the earth,

A mother brought forth,

Beware evil wears many masks,

Before you make your attacks,

Look at the facts.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The silence was eerie and was only broken when Rachel woke up on the chair she collapsed on.

Tony: What the hell was that? 

Percy: (wincing at Tony's choice of words) That is Rachel our oracle and she just said the prophecy. And as always Wise Girl is right, this is a war.

Cries of protest rang out for the brewing war.

Chiron: Quite. We cannot lose our heads, we will take this slowly. I know that we all have experience with war and we all know that chaos is the way we lose.

Annabeth: You are right Chiron, let's break down the prophecy.

Natasha: Well if I remember correctly it went like this;

There are 8 to be revealed, 

To join the mortals' shield,

In a fight for the earth,

A mother brought forth,

Beware evil wears many masks,

Before you make your attacks,

Look at the facts.

Piper: It's obvious that the 8 is the 7 plus Calypso and the mortals are you guys because your part of S.H.I.E.L.D. But who is the mother?

Annabeth: I think the mother is an important figure because the fates mentioned her too.

Percy: But it could be anybody why can't anything ever be easy!

Leo: You've been through so many prophecies you think the oracles gonna give you a break now. Come on Pearce you have to be an expert at deciphering these things by now.

Percy: (sticks out tongue)

Calypso: (rolls eyes) Boys

Chiron: Well it is now nightfall, I think it best you join the rest of camp at the dining pavilion and we will discuss again tomorrow.

*I am a Timeskip*

Coulson's team bunked with Pearce and the Avengers bunked in the Zeus cabin. As the morning horn blew signaling breakfast time they rushed out and went to the pavilion. The mortals had grown accustomed to joining the demigods in sacrificing some of their food for a god. The mortals just prayed for every god's guidance as they had no personal connection to the gods.

After breakfast they went to the big house and Chiron instructed the mortals to follow around the 8 to learn in their classes.

Daisy, May, and Romanoff went with Annabeth and Piper to their sparring class. The mortals were amazed at the speed of the demigods as they fought, even the youngest ones seem to move expertly.

Tony, Bruce, Fitz, and Simmons went with Leo and Calypso to the forges under the Hephaestus Cabin. Tony was all over the place, trying to take in all the cool designs while Leo was talking also fast trying to explain every project to his new found idol. Bruce and Fitz sit on the sidelines admiring that such you people could engineer such advanced technology. Calypso and Simmons discussed different healing methods as it was very frequent that someone got injured while working in the forge.

Percy had a sword fighting class and Thor insisted on seeing the young demigod's skill. Percy was legendary among the gods, he was truly the perfect hero. Let's just say when Percy was done demonstrating Thor's jaw dropped so low it created a crater in the arena.

Lastly, Coulson, Fury and Rogers went with Hazel to Camp Jupiter to ask for their aid.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Coulson, Fury and Rogers were decided to accompany Hazel to CJ as they were considered leaders amongst the mortals. It took them a day to travel by plane, of course Hazel had just taken Mrs. O'Leary but the mortals weren't comfortable with shadow travel. So Hazel had to pick them up at the airport and then go all the way back to CJ.

Hazel walked right in, she vouched for the older men. At the border Terminus demanded her weapons but he shut up after hearing that she had urgent news for the senate. With that Hazel led the mortals to the building where Reyna had gathered the cohorts.

Reyna: Demigods we are gathered here as Hazel Levesque has urgent news concerning our well being.

Hazel: Hey guys, you know me, I'm the daughter of Pluto. These mortals behind me are to be explained in a bit so do not worry. I just returned from the Greek camp and you may be wondering where Praetor Frank is, well he was taken by the Fates. (Murmuring grew louder) I am afraid that the Fates have struck a deal with another powerful being. With this being said we are to fight another war. The oracle has already given a prophecy; 

There are 8 to be revealed, 

To join the mortals' shield,

In a fight for the earth,

A mother brought forth,

Beware evil wears many masks,

Before you make your attacks,

Look at the facts.

The mortals behind me are the mortals in the prophecy. This is Philip Coulson, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Lastly this is Steve Rogers or Captain America. We are here to heed for the Romans help.

Reyna: Thank you Hazel. As I have been notified of this before, I asked the gods and the senate's approval. We are to leave in one days time. Cohorts 2, 4, and 5 return to your cohorts and pack your belongings. You are dismissed.

Everyone left and rushed to pack their stuff. By the next day the campers all cramped in 10 vans on their way east to NYC. Cohorts 1 and 3 were left to guard Camp Jupiter as well as the legacies living in New Rome. In about four days they reached CHB where the Hephaestus cabin and Annabeth had built the Romans cabins.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been three weeks since the Romans arrived. Since then CHB has been turned into a military base. The forge had expanded from below the Hephaestus cabin to the weapons shed. Coulson's team, Fury and Romanoff had received never ending celestial bronze bullets. Capsicle got a new shield which was surprisingly an exact replica of his vibrating shield, but now it was gold. Leo surprisingly had blueprints for a celestial bronze Iron Man suit, so Tony got a modified suit. Hulk could just smash monitors to dust and Thor, well Thor was a god.

Everyone was prepared for a war. Everyone was on edge and someone was always going around the border looking for threats. Some campers were starting to lose their patience waiting for an attack. Well, let's just say everyone blamed them for jinxing it cause that night the first battle started.

In the darkness, the gleaming eyes of the monsters glowed. That was the first sign, the other was the loud thumping of the coming army. Everyone above 13 got ready for battle, it was a sight to see. The Romans got into formation. The Greeks stood in a crowd. The mortals stood together in a circle making sure nobody had a blind side.

Then all Hades broke loose. The fighting commenced. Everyone yelled a battle cry, for there lost ones, the anger of yet another war, and determination to win. The monsters had no idea what was coming. Sure the monsters had double the numbers but they just didn't have the passion the Romans/Greeks/Mortals had.

Romans

Reyna commanded her army forward. They charged in unison. No monster got into their ranks without being injured. Reyna ran around occasionally giving strength to her warriors and disintegrating every monster within 15 feet of her. Hazel used the mist to herd a group or hellhounds together while the fifth cohort took jabs at each hound sending them back to Tartarus. The rest of the romans did their best and they made a dent in the monsters' numbers.

Greeks

The Greeks had never been organized but they sure know how to fight. The seven minus Hazel stood in a line decimating about every monster in front of them. Then the rest of the demigods came in confusing many monsters as they made there way in no particular pattern at all. 

Mortals

The mortals were making their own damage. Sure they only killed one monster for every five a demigod killed but they did manage to kill the stragglers.

All of them combined was truly a sight to see. It only took an hour to get rid of the monsters. The last one to fall was the Minotaur, which Percy took great pleasure in fighting him alone.

Percy: Hey, Beefhead. Nice to see you again and all but why can't you ever just stay down. I mean like I defeated you so many times I lost count.

Minotaur: Shut it sea scum. I am here on orders of the Mother. She wanted me to tell you that this is only a fraction of her army. Beware there are more of us.

Percy: Well I'd like to see her try and defeat this great army. I mean come on, we defeated you guys in an hour, no sweat.

Minotaur: It does not matter, we will prevail.

Percy: Whatever you say. But can we get on with this cause I'm (yawns) tired and I really want to go to sleep.

Minotaur: Puny demigod, you think you can defeat me while in this state.

Percy: I don't know we'll see. If I remember correctly I defeated you without any demigod training so how is me being tired gonna change that. 

The Minotaur was outraged at the arrogance of the sea scum, he charged. Percy knew it before the Minotaur even moved, he sidestepped easily swinging his sword down near the Minotaur's horn. The Minotaur got even angrier, getting your horn cut off was not fun. He tried to play to smart and faked a run to the right but instead ran to the left. Percy had gotten tricked but his fast reflexes helped him move in just enough time that he could feel the air from where the Minotaur had charged. Now the Minotaur was in the ground struggling to get his remaining horn free. Percy took the opportunity to kill the Minotaur once again and with that Percy plunged his sword into his back. The Minotaur disintegrated and the battlefield was filled with cheers.


	14. Warning

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I'm finishing this book in the following week or two. Just to let you guys know there will only be three more chapters of this book. Sorry if it seems rushed but I really want to complete this book before I get busier with school work.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been a day after the last attack. They found that only 15 demigods were injured and there were no deaths, yet. They have been able to recuperate, and the injured were in the infirmary healing with the supervision of the healers (Apollo kids), Calypso, and Simmons. The others were in the arena discussing there next strategies lead by the Athena Cabin.

It was decided that the hunters of Artemis would patrol at night since their arrival yesterday after the battle. The Apollo cabin warriors would keep watch during the day. The Hephaestus cabins were tasked on making more weapons and shields. The rest were continuing their training and their everyday normal routine.

Currently it was dinner and the dining pavilion was packed but silent. The war had silenced them all, they hated war, most have been through at least one and they knew it was no laughing matter. One wrong move and it could all go wrong. As the night went on there was no news of a new attack but most couldn't sleep with such a danger looming. Those who stayed awake were certainly not surprised to hear the warning horn sound through the whole camp. They quickly got their armor on that have been left by their bedsides in anticipation of another attack.

When they got to the border it was Thalia who sounded the horn.

Thalia: There is a horde of monsters about 5 miles away.

Annabeth: Alright you all know what to do. Romans follow your Praetors. Greeks we have all prepared for this. Mortals we welcomed you into our camp and you have done well with our teachings. I wish all of us victory tonight. *muttering* Nike we all pray to you tonight, help us through this battle.

Reyna:Legion, cuneum formate!

Percy: Let's, um, fight stuff!

Fury: You know what to do.

At this point the monsters could be seen but they were surrounding three humans as if protecting them, the demigods/mortals wondered who they could be. For the second time in 24 hours battle cries roared in the battle field and yet another battle began. Monsters left and right were disintegrating into golden dust. Then a voice commanded the battle to a halt. The voice was very familiar. The demigods/mortals looked for the source of the voice only to find it emitting from the monsters army.

Unknown: Halt! We are not here to return but to warn you of Mother's plans. She is rising and she will be here soon. As a courtesy to our old comrades we have come to inform you of this.

Piper: (on the verge of tears) Jason?

Jason?: I was Jason, as a gift from mother I am now Zeuson. The most powerful child of Zeus. I have come here to warn you and that is all, do not expect me to come back.

Unknown 2: (stepping out of the shadows) Zeuson is right, as Areson I command this army and have assessing your fight. You have all fought gallantly but this new army I command is much larger and better.

Hazel: (gasping) Frank?

Frank?: No it is I, Areson.

Unknown 3: I agree with my new brothers, we are not here to return and as Areson has said we have a better army, we may not be with you but we give you mercy. I Apolloson give you 3 days to prepare for the final battle. You will meet Mother and the full extent of our forces. Do not expect to win because you will not.

Zeuson: We will take our leave now. Do not count this as a forfeit but as mercy shown to you.

The monsters and brothers begun to leave when 3 silver arrows caught the back of their heads, or at least they thought. The three brothers turned in unison to catch the arrows before it hit their necks.

Apolloson: (sniffing arrows) Ah, daughter of Zeus, I see your resilient as ever.

Thalia: (baffled) Come back here you cowards and fight us. We will not go down without a fight. And we certainly won't let whatever has gotten into you three to take you with them.

Areson: As you wish, but we have already given you mercy, don't expect it now. Monsters, ATTACK!

The monsters ran forward and attacked so did the demigods/mortals. Slashing filled the battlefield, thud after thud, monsters went down faster than before. You see the brothers made a mistake of revealing themselves, the faces of the lost friends fueled the demigods even more. Now they fought for a new cause, now they fought to find those lost to them. The monsters soon dwindled and the demigods/mortals stood in front of the brothers.

Zeuson: (slow clap) Oh wonderful, that's exactly what we were waiting for. You see all you needed was a little motivation.

Apolloson: (laughing) You were right brother I guess I owe you a spar.

Areson: What were you expecting Apolloson, we know these puny demigods, all of them act the same.

Annabeth: ENOUGH! Come fight us, or are you just cowards who hide behind their army.

Zeuson: Oh little girl, we are much more powerful than this entire army put together.

Areson: If you would like we could show you the full extent of our powers.

Apolloson: Lets do it brothers, no one calls us cowards and gets away with it.

With that lightning hit all three of them and weapons appeared. Zeuson had a gladius, Areson had several weapons stocked in his armour and Apolloson had a bow and arrows. The demigods/mortals adjusted their stances and began to advance on the brothers. Arows flew from the back barely missing them. Several swords and gladius pointed in their direction. The brothers fought back with equal power. Zeuson use wind to knock down his opponents. Areson had used a javelin (no idea where it came from) to push aside his opponents. Apolloson, stayed in the back of the trio occasionally letting out arrows on the people his brothers had missed.

All this time they had spent focused on the warriors in front of them, they never considered to look behind themselves. Just as they were about to claim themselves victors, three guns appeared out of nowhere to knock them out. The brothers added to the pile of unconscious warriors.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Flashback To Before The Second Battle*

The Athena cabin and leaders of groups in their army gathered at the arena to discuss battle plans. They were just about to finalize their plans and tell the others when two satyrs came in running.

Annabeth: Grover what's the matter.

Grover: (bleating) Annabeth Leon just came back from searching for the lost. He made a very important discovery. Go ahead Leon.

Leon: Well, I was wandering around when I accidentally stumbled into the enemy base. They are moving and moving fast. But, something was wrong. Jason, Frank and the mortal were giving out orders. I kept listening but their sent had changed, they smell really powerful, like god powerful. Plus, they sounded held back like they were debating about something.

Grover: Thank you Leon, you are dismissed.

Leon: Okay, bye dad.

Annabeth: Thank you Grover. Can you please tell the nature to be on the lookout in the forest.

Grover: Of course, Annabeth. Tell Percy I said hi.

Reyna: What are you planning Annabeth, surely we're not just going to let them escape if they come to the next battle.

Malcolm: I agree with Reyna, Annabeth. We have to come up with a plan for them.

Annabeth: I know you're right. I think we should play with their strengths. Like Leon said they are really powerful, we can't take them head on, we have to sneak up to them.

Hazel: I can cloak myself and a few others with the mist and Annabeth can use her cap.

Naomi (Athena kid) : But it will be too suspicious that Annabeth is missing, I mean she is our lead strategist.

Malcolm: Naomi is right, we have to use other people. Hazel can you cloak 4 people. We would have three people ready to know them out and then you can concentrate on the mist.

Hazel: Yes, I can. I think it best to take Fitz-Simmons and Daisy with me. They won't draw too much attention. Fitz-Simmons is not likely to be on the field and I don't think the mortal would take notice that Daisy would be gone because she is not an Avenger.

Reyna: Alright then its set. Coulson do you think you can inform your team.

Coulson: Yeah, I think they'll agree.

Annabeth: Alright then, dismissed.

*Flashback Over*

The mist dropped to reveal Fitz, Simmons and Daisy holding ICERS and Hazel sweating a bit from cloaking the trio. Those who were conscious cheered at another victory. Slowly they began to pick up the injured and rush them to the infirmary. Simmons also ran back down to tend to more patients. Jason, Frank and Clint were brought into the big house to be restrained in special cells. The cells were enchanted by the Hecate cabin to strip the captive of there power(s). In the proceeding hours, the seven (minus Jason and Frank) went in and out making sure that their friends were alright. The Avengers also came in often to check on Barton. Finally, the three started to wake.

Chiron went to inform the 6 and the Avengers who he had sent out to eat and sleep. As soon as they entered they took in details they had not noticed before. The three boys were sweating profusely, had pained expressions and their eyes were purple.

Zeuson: (smiling) What, do you not like what you see Pipes. I'm Jason but better, i'm Zeuson.

Piper: You may look like Jason but you can never be him, he would never consider himself better because of his power.

Areson: Awww, trouble in paradise, brother.

Apolloson: Oh stop teasing him, it can't be easy telling your lover that you a better than before.

Zeuson: Oh how wise you are, oh old one.

Fury: Enough, of your childish banter! What is your purpose?

Apolloson: Always straight to the point aren't you Fury. Well if you must know, our purpose is to serve Mother.

Annabeth: And who is this Mother you speak of? Surely if she is as powerful as you say giving us her name is harmless.

Areson: As curious as ever Athena spawn. But you are not correct there. Names hold power and let's just say we don't want her to come just yet.

Percy: (scoffs) Why do you think that we can't defeat her? Cause we defeated Gaea, the earth herself, who is she compared to mother earth.

Zeuson: Think your so smart aren't you Kelp Head, but your not. Mother is someone who should be feared. She may have come after Gaea but she is every bit as powerful or even more.

Hazel: Just stop it already! You have been captured. You can either tell us all your plans or give us our friends back.

Areson: oh, pretty, pretty Hazel. You think those are our only choices but you are wrong. We will not betray Mother and we won't change unless under Mother's command.

Chiron: Come on children, I think that is enough for today. It is obvious they won't divulge the information.

They all cleared out and were all about to discuss who mother was when the horn sounded again. Another battle is about to start. Annabeth, May and Reyna went to check that the boys were still in the cells only to find them muttering a strange language. The only think they could understand was RHEA.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The monsters were still making moves up the hill and behind them you could spot the one and only, Rhea. The people at camp began to suit up and take their positions. The archers in the back. The Romans at the front and sides with shields. The Greeks in the middle with weapons at the ready and the mortals spread among the ranks as backup.

Annabeth had the smart idea to call upon the gods for help in defeating the titan. Once Annabeth had IM'ed Olympus, the sight before them was not surprising. The gods were fighting, AGAIN. Annabeth shouted for attention and got it. She pleaded with them to help in defeating Rhea. None of them believed that Rhea would attack so Annabeth just said, "Come see for yourself!" And of course Zeus being Zeus he and the other olympians flashed to the battlefield to find that Rhea was indeed in control of the enemy.

Zeus was furious, he hadn't believed that the mother that had saved him from his father's rath all those years ago could become so cruel. However the more he thought about it, he found that it may be the fact that he imprisoned his own mother when she did nothing wrong that made her crazy. He now understood why his granddaughter had called him for help. He was shaken from his thoughts by the very person that called him down from Olympus. Annabeth was strategizing with her mother on the best way to take down Rhea after the monsters were out of the way.

The demigods and surprisingly the mortals were making way through the numerous monsters that gathered around Rhea. Turns out if the Romans, Greeks, and Mortals worked together instead of breaking apart, they were able to defeat more monsters in less time. By the time the army had gone through hal of the monsters, Annabeth and Athena had come up with a plan.

The six children of Rhea and Kronos would take on their mother. While, Hestia was normally a pacifist, she couldn't let her siblings take all the fighting with her help so she agreed to fight too. Hecate and Apollo would be taken to the mind controlled boys, to try and break them from their compulsion. The rest of the Olympians would fight along their children (Artemis will fight with her Hunters).

By the time everyone had their roles, almost all of the monsters were gone. However, it seemed that the more monsters were killed, the more would appear behind Rhea. Now the gods were in action. The remaining Olympians were shifting between their Roman and Greek forms, surprisingly not going insane as the Greeks and Romans made their peace after the Giant War. While the army paved the way the six children made their way to their mother. While none of them had fought yet, it was intimidating to see them in their armour and weapons. It took a while but the six finally reached Rhea.

The most off setting thing about her were her eyes. They were not noticeable from far away, but the six knew it wasn't their mother. They may have not seen her much but they always knew her eyes. The eyes had comforted them when they were in their Father's stomach. Rhea had eyes that were memorable. Because unlike their Father's cold golden eyes, their mother had warm brown eyes. Brown and most definitely not purple. Zeus was the first one to speak.

Zeus: Whoever you are release my mother, this is under the command of the Olympian King.

Rhea: Tsk, Tsk! Now son is that how you greet your mother. And why would you think someone is controlling me?

Zeus: Mother, heed my calls please return to us.

Rhea: Now you call upon me. You take me for granted my son. As soon as I am your enemy you ask my forgiveness when you denied me the chance when you imprisoned me because I was a titan.

Hades: Mother, Zeus has made mistakes but this is hardly the way to go about it. I'm sure that Zeus would have released you when he came to his senses.

Rhea: Hades, a wise one you have grown to be but I'm afraid your brother would have not done that even if I pleaded. That is why I am taking matters into my own hands. I gave you your legacy my children and you have abused it for way to long. You are not fit to rule any longer.

Hestia: Mother please listen to reason. These demigods have not wronged you. You must let them go and we can deal with this ourselves.

Rhea: Always the peacemaker aren't you my daughter. Aren't you bored of your siblings' constant quarrels. You must join me and help me bring a new age to Olympus.

Hestia: As much as they quarrel mother, they are still family and right now you are hurting the demigods. They are children brought mistakenly to our world and should not have to fight our battles.

Hera: Hestia is right mother. As much as I despise certain demigods, children are still children. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt children as you did your best to protect us. Please, just stop the battle.

Rhea: In my prison I learned that children are ruthless. They take everything for granted and never return anything. You can thank your brother for the lesson.

With a flick of her hand she threw her children aside and continued to travel up the hill. She was stopped by the futile attempts the army did to stop her. Arrows, spears, daggers, and swords harmlessly bounce off her. Hades had the brilliant notion that his mother had cast a spell to keep her protected, like the effects of the River Styx. But, that also meant she was vulnerable to internal injuries. He telepathically told his siblings and they got up and walked up towards their mother. Just then their mother had reached Thalia's Pine.

Rhea: Attention all. I introduce myself as Rhea, mother to the six siblings. They have abused their power for too long and now they must pay. In their place, Zeuson, Apolloson and Areson will rule Olympus.

Multiple shouts of protest went through the battleground. The demigods might despise the gods but they were still their parents and they had some gratitude for them. Rhea ignored the yells and walked off towards the Athena Parthenos. Rhea grew in size as she walked. Now she was 40 feet tall, just like the famed statue. Many were confused as to why the statue was important but the Athena children knew better. While it might not seem obvious, but the statue held immense power. The power to reunite two sides, the power to combine Greeks and Romans lay inside the object. To break the statue or even lose it meant destruction. The gods would split once more and the Greeks and Romans would turn on each other and destroy themselves.

The Gods thought this would be the perfect time to take action. The commotions of Rhea's announcement had been the perfect distraction. The siblings took the time to plan out their attack. The gods shrunk down to mortal size and stealthy made their way into a circle around their mother. Just as Rhea was about to break the statue, the gods grew to their normal state and pointed their weapons. Without warning they charged their powers towards their mother. The immense power outbreak caused everyone, even the gods to look away.

After an eternity, the light died down and in the middle of the six siblings was an unconscious titan.


	18. Chapter 14: After War

Epilogue

It had been a week after the war. The demigods had suffered the loss of only 40 lives. The avengers were still intact, their small numbers protected by the demigods in the power surge. The forty lives lost were those closest to the gods when they defeated Rhea. In all the commotion, the controlled boys were lifted from the mind control just as soon as Rhea had fallen nconcious. Right now Rhea was in Apollo's palace in a coma. The campers were making shourds for the fallen. The mortals were preparing their leave. The Romans had stayed under a new initiative.

The camps were going to merge as a symbol of their unbroken truce. The location was somewhere in the vast universe. To access it you would have to enter through CHB or CJ. Both aspects of the camps were merged. They still had the training arenas. They decided that they would have cabins and cohorts and you can live in either, greek or roman. They would also have New Olympus which was like New Rome but also inhabit retired greeks. Then in honour of the fallen, Athena and Hephaestus made a cemetery filled with statues. Hades even granted that the spirits of the fallen could be called upon by the living when they wanted. But, power does have its limitations and the spirits wouldn't be able to leave the cemetery.

Life for the demigods was peaceful. At least as peaceful as it could get with being a demigod.

*Apollo's Infirmary (OLYMPUS)*

Rhea had woken up and you could see the change.

All the gods finally saw the warm brown eyes that they expected to see.

Everything was well but still…

Who was powerful enough to control a TITAN?


End file.
